Boy meets girl
by thepenisasmightyasthesword
Summary: Tom Riddle meets an admirer in the Forbidden Forest. How will it go? Can he find true love at last?


The thick forest was blanketed by the quiet, silvery light of the moon.

I shivered in the gloom, waiting for Him.

The castle was silent as all the inhabitants were asleep, safe and cosy in their little beds.

The forest was eerily still, no errant owls disturbing the night.

A twig snapped behind me.

He was dressed casually, swapping his school robes for a set of very Muggle pyjamas; I smirked at the sight of the young Dark Lord in Muggle attire.

'Is it ready?' he asked, gripping his wand tightly. His skin glowed in the moonlight like marble, his handsome and aristocratic features concealing the viciousness that lay beneath.

I stepped sideways, revealing the victim tied up and gagged, struggling like a wild hare ensnared in a trap.

Myrtle Warren, you will not be missed.

'Excellent,' he hissed and he smiled, a twisted self-satisfied thing.

The air hummed with anticipation and unleashed power.

Gracefully, Riddle stalked towards the Warren girl and hauled her to the middle of the clearing.

The blind panic in the girl's eyes gave me a huge swell of pride despite the fact that out victim was so weak to begin with.

Conjuring a dagger from the air- impressive, not even 7th years could so that- Riddle cut the ropes that bind Warren and with a wave of his wand, immobilised her.

He placed Myrtle in the middle of a sacrificial altar that I swear was not there before . She was eagle-spread, her arms bound to the stone table, convulsing in her thin nightgown.

Riddle handled me the dagger. Taking a deep breath, I approached the girl and started chanting.

O spirituum, e sepulcris vestris,

Da mihi fortitudinem

At that, I made a deep cut to her forearm. She gasped in pain as hot thick blood spurted out, staining the earth a deep ochre.

Da mihi sapientiam tuam

Offero sacrificium et virgo pura

I cut the veins of her pale trembling legs. The earthly scent of the forest mingled with the sweet, coppery smell of blood. My hands were slippery with it.

Da mihi virtutem

Ad maledicendum inimicis meis et inferni

Finally, I slit her other wrist. Myrtle gasped and writhed against her bounds as the last of her life drained away from her.

The whole world held its breath, waiting for something to happen. The moon shone high in the sky, letting a sliver of pure white light shine upon the grisly scene. Even Riddle was quiet as he stared pensively at the sacrifice.

Suddenly, a gust of wind flew through the air. The trees quickened and the red earth began to stir. The hairs of my arm stood up as my body sensed the change in magical energy.

Violently, I was flung ten feet up into the air by some ghostly force.

'Thomas, heir apparent to Salazar Slytherin'

The words came out of my mouth, raspy and foreign.

Tom appeared unperturbed as he nodded.

'Does thou give thy life in service of our Lord?'

The forest started to spin. I heard a low chant in the background of Muggle monks. Blood appeared everywhere, staining my robes, marking Tom's clothes, tainting the clearing into a crimson river.

'I do' Tom's voice rang out.

The air crackled with energy as a disembodied voice was heard cackling.

'So be it'

The same force suspending me in the air levitated me gently onto the floor. I felt myself jerk towards Riddle. His soft lips found mine in a searing kiss. Metallic blood ran from our mouths, down our pale necks and onto the already wet floor.

The chanting of the Muggle monks got louder and louder.

Riddle unfastened my gown, letting it drop onto the ground as my hands unbuttoned his top and unzipped his trousers.

Normally an attractive shade of blue, his eyers were now darkened with lust, with a bit of red shining through.

I stumbled up and noticed a sharp ache between my thighs. My body was unblemished save for the blood smears on my inner legs.

I felt different somehow. Lighter, stronger.

Tom untangled himself from me, his face unreadable.

'Come my children'

We stumbled towards the castle. The forest clearing had returned back to normal, all traces of the sacrifice gone. I should have felt cold from the outdoors but I glowed warmth and health.

Riddle disappeared into his dorm room and I crept into mine.

Walburga, Penelope and Invidia were sound asleep, tucked safely into their warm comforting beds.

If only they knew what I just got up to-they would run away screaming.


End file.
